


Do you want children?

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Babies, Dates, F/M, Important Talks, Love, Picnics, Romance, Talks About Babies, discussions, talks about children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Pixal asks Zane a question on their date. Zane chokes on water.
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Do you want children?

They’re on a date, having a picnic in the park. Zane’s just bringing his water bottle to his lips when Pixal’s gaze lands on a mother and her baby in a stroller. 

“Zane,” Pixal begins with a soft sigh, longing dancing in her green eyes. “Do you want children someday?”

Zane inhales his water down the wrong pipe and splutters, coughing violently. 

Pixal snaps her gaze back to him, eyebrows high in concern. “Are you okay?”

“No—“ Zane coughs, “no, what? I mean, yes, no!” He struggles between his near-choking. “Yes, yes, no. No. Yes.”

Pixal frowns at him. 

Zane clears his throat. “Yes.”

“...O...kay?” 

Zane sighs and takes Pixal’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry,” he says, “You just surprised me. You want to have children?”

Pixal is quiet for a moment. She looks at their hands. “Perhaps one day in the future,” she replies with a small smile.

Zane gulps. He feels afraid. Having the responsibility of a young life in his hands, well... the thought is quite jarring.

Pixal nibbles on her bottom lip nervously. “Do you... not?” she asks.

Zane thinks. As scary as it sounds, the responsibility wouldn’t be his alone. It would be his and Pixal’s. The love of his life. And it wouldn’t be just any child... it’d be his.

The thought makes his heart swell.

Zane smiles and squeezes Pixal’s fingers. “I do,” he says.

Pixal’s eyes light up, and Zane’s chest pulses at the sight.

“I believe I would like children one day. But—“

Pixal cuts him off with a soft kiss. “I know,” she says, smiling brightly, “It’s something we will talk more about in the future.“


End file.
